


Good in the dark

by Pansexualweirdo



Series: The adventures of Groffiong™ [3]
Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: A lot of kissing, Adam Has A Big Dick, Complete, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Inspired by Life Is Strange, Intercrural Sex, Kissing, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Romance, Size Difference, Skinny Dipping, Smut, Swearing, Sweet, Swimming Pools, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22814695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pansexualweirdo/pseuds/Pansexualweirdo
Summary: Without any words, Eric thanks God for this opportunity as he scans Adam up and down greedily, drinking in the sight of him. But if you had the same view as him, you wouldn’t blame him. Adam’s muscles flex as he moves, enhanced in the beams of their flashlights that lay abandoned on the floor, miles of toned skin stretched out over calves and biceps and oh- he’s just glorious. Adam catches his boyfriend looking, as said boyfriend isn’t exactly being subtle. No, Eric’s practically salivating, his hands aching to touch, drawn to Adam’s body like a magnet.“What?” asks Adam, a touch of defense to his voice, but overall it’s the curiosity that reels Eric in.“What do you mean ‘what’? You’re ripped!”Or; The finale of the "Adventures of Groffiong" series! This is heavily inspired by one of my favorite scenes with Max and Chloe in the second season of Life Is Strange! They break into the school to go swimming, but for Eric and Adam I added a sexy twist; they be skinny dipping! ;) Enjoy!
Relationships: Eric Effiong & Adam Groff, Eric Effiong/Adam Groff
Series: The adventures of Groffiong™ [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617100
Comments: 16
Kudos: 172





	Good in the dark

“Are you sure about this, Adam?”

“Come on, it’s foolproof, baby! Who’s gonna find out?” poses Adam, laughing as he fiddles with a key in the lock on the backdoor to the school.

Eventually, it clicks open, and Adam cheers in response, giving Eric an insistent kiss on the lips and pulling him inside. He’s using cheating tactics, playing dirty to get Eric to come with him on this break-in. You see, that’s exactly what they’re doing. Breaking into the school building to skinny dip in the gym’s swimming pool. Which isn’t at all what Eric had in mind when Adam said ‘night date’. He had been hoping for a ‘Netflix and chill’ kind of deal, with popcorn and bad horror movies or something along those lines.

But they’ve been together for about a month now, and Adam hasn’t lead him wrong yet. Besides, they still haven’t _done_ it. They’ve been pretty damn close, making out and touching and stroking each other, but there was always something stopping them short. Or, most of the time, _someone_. They’ve been caught by Adam’s mother, Maureen, once, and Eric’s siblings a few too many. Which was definitely enough to bring them both out of the mood.

However, this time, there were no siblings or parents present to catch them in the act, and Eric was, no joke, _dying_ to get his hands on his lovely boyfriend. So one wouldn’t be wrong to assume that Eric let himself be persuaded into doing this with Adam thanks to his own horniness.

Another portion that reassured him doing this wouldn’t have any major repercussions, was that Adam had keys to the school, thanks to his recently turned ex-principal dad. He told Eric there were no guards on school ground to watch out for either, so that helped ease Eric’s anxiety.

Anxiety was -- to be fair -- not the only feeling Eric had, sneaking through the school corridors with flashlights at nighttime. It was honestly _thrilling_.

Adam must be a bad influence on Eric. And Eric could care less.

The two boys reach the changing rooms, and Adam stops before the entrances. He gestures between the two signs and Eric already has an idea of what he’s going to ask him.

“Boys or girls?”

“Girls, obviously.”

And to that, Adam fakes a gasp, hitting him with a "Shocker!", so Eric shoves him headfirst into the changing room.

“Huh. No graffiti,” notices Eric, but it’s to be expected that the girls’ changing room is cleaner than the boys’.

They throw their bags into a nearby locker and strip down to their underwear. Eric makes a mental note not to stare at Adam as he undresses, but once his shirt is off, that idea’s out the window.

Without any words, Eric thanks God for this opportunity as he scans Adam up and down greedily, drinking in the sight of him. But if you had the same view as him, you wouldn’t blame him. Adam’s muscles flex as he moves, enhanced in the beams of their flashlights that lay abandoned on the floor, miles of toned skin stretched out over calves and biceps and oh- he’s just _glorious_. Adam catches his boyfriend looking, as said boyfriend isn’t exactly being subtle. No, Eric’s practically salivating, his hands _aching_ to touch, drawn to Adam’s body like a magnet.

“What?” asks Adam, a touch of defense to his voice, but overall it’s the curiosity that reels Eric in.

“What do you mean ‘what’? You’re ripped!”

Adam smirks at that, taking a step towards Eric, challenging him to touch him. Two can play that game, Eric thinks and splays his fingers over his chest, carding through the coarse hair there and moving down his toned stomach, feeling the beginning of his pecs there. All while Eric feels Adam’s body heat rushing through him from the contact, his heartbeat is in his throat, his mouth dry. Adam leans into the touch, his own hands coming up to lay atop Eric’s.

“Yeah, well, military practice will do that to you.”

“I should try it out, then. I’m too lanky.”

It’s out there before Eric allows it to, and he immediately regrets saying it. It’s not like Adam had a choice in going to military practice. Besides, Eric’s not usually that self-conscious about this sort of thing, so why-

“You’re perfect to me," interrupts Adam, and in the most wonderful way possible. Eric feels his cheeks burn when he meets Adam’s gaze, he can almost taste the sincerity of his words. He restrains himself from jumping him right then and there and tries to form a proper sentence to reply with instead.

“Alright, let’s go already, the water’ll get cold,” Adam says, pressing a kiss to the underside of Eric’s jaw before rushing off to the showers.

“That’s not how it works!” yells Eric after him, following suit. They wash off, sharing not-so-discreet glances with one another, and Eric can tell Adam feels the change in the air as well. But he doesn’t do anything about it. _Not just yet._

With their towels in hand, they walk into the pool area, which looks about the same as it does during the day, but, well, darker, for a lack of better terms. You can just barely make out the outline of the pool. It’s honestly a little spooky.

“I’m not gonna lie to you, Adam, I can’t see shit.”

“Patience, Effiong, we just got here! Hold on for a moment, and try not to fall into the pool, yeah?” teases Adam, sneaking inside what looks like the staff room.

Eric scoffs, he is patient! But he does stay in his place, just to be safe. Seconds later, the pool lights are on and Eric can finally see something. Adam comes back out and stretches his arms out in a ‘ta-da’.

“Very nice.”

Then, Eric remembers just what they came here for when Adam super casually strips out of his boxers and fucking hell- now he’s standing by the ledge of the pool buck naked like it’s perfectly natural. Eric just about dies from a fucking heart attack.

“Wh- Adam, have a little modesty!” he exclaims and looks away to help save Adam’s dignity, but his eyes betray him by bouncing right back onto him. But Goddamnit, Eric’s head over heels for this boy, he’s no saint!

“The only shred of modesty I may have had was lost when I showed my junk to the entire school, Eric. But it’s sweet of you to care,” replies Adam, far too, ahem… _cocky_ for his own good.

Understanding that Eric isn’t snapping out of it, Adam rolls his eyes.

“Do you need a moment or somethin'? Fine, take your time.”

Eric almost chokes on his own breath, breaking into a coughing fit. He would’ve made a valiant effort in _not_ looking, but with Adam’s permission, well… one peek can’t hurt, can it? He allows himself a moment to take in the view, every beauty mark, every patch of dark blonde hair, and last but far from least, the sharp lines marking his pelvis and going further down…

Christ.

Adam’s hung like a horse.

And it’s true, Adam’s shown his tool to the entirety of the school, that one fateful lunch break, but seeing it like this is different. It’s more... _intimate_. Eric swallows.

“It’s your turn. Wouldn’t be very cool of you to leave me skinny dipping all by myself, would it?”

Right. Adam’s right, of course, it’s only fair they both strip, but Eric’s sort of stuck where he is.

“I have to-?”

“Well, that’s what skinny dippin' means, innit? What, are you scared of compromisin' your masculinity? With all due respect, I think we’re well past that. Come on, I’ll even jump in first!”

 _What respect is due?_ Eric wonders, but he doesn’t get much time to mope, because Adam cannonballs into the water just then, completely drenching Eric in the process, but successfully bringing him out of his frozen state.

“You asshole!” he laughs, decidedly stepping out of his own briefs and jumping in after him to execute his revenge.

He splashes Adam, using every trick in the book and showing no mercy until Adam’s begging for it, spitting out water.

“Okay, okay, I get it! Fuckin’ hell, do you _actually_ want me to drown?”

“Maybe,” smiles Eric, satisfied.

There’s a valiant attempt in looking sour from Adam’s side, but the small smile curling at his lips gives him away. Eric decides then and there that he prefers Adam smiling.

The water isn’t necessarily the optimal temperature for him, but he doesn’t let that stop him from spreading his limbs out and leaning back to float up to the surface with a belated sigh. From the telltale sign of ripples in the water, Eric assumes Adam does the same. They lie in comfortable silence for a few moments, staring up at the ceiling, before Eric speaks; “We’ve come a long way, huh?”, his thoughts too loud to contain within his head.

He’s of course, referring to the roller coaster ride they’ve been on ever since that day in detention together, or even better, the day they first _met_. Their relationship has gone from toxic and destructive to one of the best decisions Eric has ever made, taking Adam’s hand on stage in front of all of their school mates.

He’s referring to the fact that just a few months ago, they were both a mess. Adam was internally fighting the demons his dad left him with, unstable enough for the _both_ of them, while Eric was trying to convince his own dad that being gay didn’t mean he wanted to be treated any differently. Needless to say, they both had their issues, no person or relationship was perfect, but having each other was helping them heal those wounds.

This doesn’t mean that the past is forgotten, or that things weren’t gonna take time, but rather, it shows that people can _change_. The last weeks they’ve spent together, Adam has been incredible, and that was hard proof for it. In fact, Eric’s happier than he’s ever been, and Adam was a huge part of that.

Adam let out a huff of agreement, his fingers brushing Eric’s on the surface of the water.

“Yeah. We have.”

Eric attempts to ignore the heat that roots in his cheeks, he wants to keep this honesty train going.

“Y’know, I’m real proud of you. For being honest with yourself and letting yourself be happy.”

Then he bites his lip, unsure if he spoke towards something unwelcome.

“You are, right? Happy, that is… with me?”

It’s barely above a whisper, even in the quiet of the gym, but Adam catches it, all the same, lifting Eric’s hand up to his mouth and letting his lips graze his knuckles.

“I am. I’m happier than I’ve been in a long time. And it’s mostly thanks to you, so…”

 _All right, Eric, don’t fucking cry. Keep it together, man,_ Eric thinks to himself, squeezing Adam’s hand tightly. They lay like this for a while, talking about everything and nothing, just enjoying each other’s company. Although eventually, the water starts to feel a bit cold, and they keep stealing glances at one another and Goddamnit, Eric’s fucking _yearning_ to touch Adam.

“It’s getting cold, innit? You wanna warm up with me in the showers?” he suggests, not entirely innocent.

Swimming to the ledge of the pool, he can hear Adam following him, and he turns around to face him, but his confident grin promptly falls when he sees that Adam is only inches away from him, crowding him up against the pool wall.

There’s a glint of something indecipherable in his hazel eyes, seas of anticipation, and something that feels an awful lot like wanting. Eric’s breath is in his throat, his heartbeat loud in his ears.

“Warm up?” asks Adam in a dangerously low tone.

“Yeah… Warm up.”

Adam doesn’t kiss him, although he clearly wants to.

Instead, he gets up out of the pool, extending a hand out to help Eric up as well. Eric eagerly takes it.

“Let’s go then.”

* * *

Eric falls into quick step behind his boyfriend, letting himself be lead by hand into the showers once again, only this time, with a mission.

They’re stealing small kisses from each other until Eric has Adam where he wants him, up against the tile wall.

“Do you have any idea how long I’ve wanted this?”

And based on Adam’s answering expression of realization, Eric guesses he doesn’t know. Which is, in of itself, a crime. To make his intentions clear, he draws his newly painted blue fingernails down Adam’s chest, with just enough pressure to feel the taller shudder at the touch. He grins, thinking that this will be fun, before a small noise of disapproval sounds from Adam’s throat and he grabs Eric’s waist, successfully switching their positions so that Eric’s the one with his back against the wall. The tiles are cold against his skin and a gasp slips from his lips.

“I think _this_ is how it goes,” smirks Adam, far too hot, and Eric breathes out a “Fine by me.”, already weak in the knees under Adam’s gaze.

He keens into the touch when Adam’s palm cups his face, thumb brushing his cheekbone, while the other travels down his chest and over to his side. He’s so… _careful_ , and Eric’s head is swimming from the tenderness of it all. Adam’s head dips down to Eric’s neck, his breath ghosting over his skin in a tantalizing sensation when he whispers: “You’re so beautiful.” and Eric melts into a puddle on the floor. Well, figuratively speaking, that is.

“Can I-...?”

“Yes. Anything. _Please_ ,” rushes out of Eric in one breath before Adam can finish the sentence, but Adam doesn’t seem to mind, a small, private smile reaching his features before he closes the distance between them and kisses Eric, slow and deep.

The air in the showers is humid, and Eric has a feeling it’s not just because of the running water, because you can _smell_ it, and it’s nothing short of pure, filthy lust. It’s _intoxicating_.

He positively swoons when Adam’s strong arms securely lock around his waist, pulling him close so that they’re pressed together, skin on skin, lips on lips. One of his thighs slip between Eric’s, and with their erections trapped between their stomachs, they both let out breathy moans that spill into each other’s mouths. Eric’s back arches up off the wall, his hands searching for something to hold onto, and he ultimately settles with linking them behind Adam’s neck.

“Adam…”

“Hmm?”

“Touch me.”

Adam’s eyes darken at the request, brown irises nearly swallowed whole by his pupils, and Eric can only shiver at the sight of him before his lips are captured in another kiss.

See, what Eric loves about Adam, amongst a million and one other things, is how _gentle_ he is with him. You’d expect someone like Adam to kiss with a bit of force, that he would be rough and aggressive, but that was far from the truth. Even their very first kiss - on the music room floor, during what was supposed to be detention - was soft, although no less passionate. Adam had held Eric so lovingly, so delicately, as if he worried he might break. He had pressed feathery kisses down his jawline and chest, making him feel treasured, and this time is no different.

But there’s fire and hunger in each touch of their lips now, purpose behind every movement Adam makes. He’s careful, so very _careful_ , when his hands rake down Eric’s side, caressing and exploring his skin with a fervor that marks it with goosebumps in their wake. Their kiss quickly turns heated, with Eric panting into Adam’s mouth as Adam grazes his bottom lip with his teeth, his tongue teasing its way inside his mouth.

He’s a good kisser, there’s no doubt about it. A _really_ good kisser, in fact, and he’s making Eric light-headed only by kissing him.

Just then, Eric’s knees almost give in when Adam wraps a slick palm around the base of his cock, awarded with a sharp hiss from Eric, whose fingernails dig into Adam’s sides. His toes curl when Adam begins moving his large hand, up and down his shaft at a steady pace, not paying the tip any attention, which is the most sensitive part, begging to be touched. It’s torture, but the best kind.

“Ffffuck!”

Eric studies his reactions closely, the small telltale signs of satisfaction flitting across his face. His expressions are so muted that if you blink you’ll miss them, but Eric couldn’t take his eyes off of Adam if he so was held at gunpoint.

“Good?”

“I think you know it is, you bastard,” it starts as a laugh, but the end-tail of his words turns into a loud moan when Adam swipes a thumb over Eric’s slit, catching the bead of precum gathered there.

Eric drops his head down onto Adam’s shoulder, hiding a moan by nipping the skin there, and the reaction is instantaneous. _Gratifying_ , even. Adam huffs out a grunt, rolling his hips forward and the friction between their cocks is delicious.

“Shit, Eric…” he whispers, winded, and Eric smirks against his skin, a spark created inside of him that tells him to do it again.

He wants to hear Adam, wants to make him feel just as good as he’s making Eric feel. So he dips a toe into the water, tracing Adam’s jawline and tilting his chin up so that he can kiss him thoroughly. It’s a slow, languid movement, and Eric pours all the adoration and frustration he has for Adam into the kiss, sighing happily against his lips because it’s all so perfect. Adam’s perfect.

He only pulls back when Adam slows his hand down. His eyes are darker now, if possible, his lips kissed swollen, and he looks a bit dazed.

“Wha was that for?”

“Oh, nothing. Just… I wanna touch you too.”

There’s a split second of hesitation flashing in Adam’s eyes, - something that Eric has gotten to know over time is self-doubt, thoughts that Adam didn’t deserve it -, so Eric leans in to press a soft kiss to Adam’s temple.

“It’s okay, I want to,” he reassures him, and the slight frown Adam’s wearing is replaced with want. Adam gives a slight nod.

“Go ahead.”

And with that permission, Eric reaches between the two of them and wraps his hand around the base of Adam’s cock, eliciting a loud grunt from the other. Eric won’t lie, he can barely hold Adam in his hand, that’s how big he is, but it’s definitely not bad. Feeling the weight of him in his hand and Adam’s hips bucking up against his, their cocks rubbing together not only has Eric moaning into Adam’s mouth, but it also gives him an idea.

They’re both panting, holding onto each other like lifelines at a stormy sea, and Eric wants it to last forever, but he has a feeling that’s not the case. He squeezes Adam’s shaft lightly in his hand, stroking all the way up to his tip that’s leaking with precum, and he grinds up against Adam at the same time, reveling in the small noises and growls that leave Adam’s mouth.

“I’m not gonna last long like this…”

“T- That’s the point, Baby,” stutters Eric breathily, trembling. Adam is kissing his neck, getting noisier, and it’s so damn hot Eric’s worried he’ll get a heatstroke.

“Here, let me show you something…” he whispers, lining up their cocks to guide Adam’s hand around both of them since he has larger hands than Eric, and he marvels at the size difference between them. Gently, he puts his hand around Adam’s and he closes his grip around both them, flicking his wrist and making them both groan.

“Fuckin' hell!” cusses Adam, all the wind knocked out of his lungs, and Eric’s too far gone to laugh at his reaction when Adam picks up the pace, a quick learner.

He pumps them both in earnest, the friction of hot skin on hot skin almost too much, and paired with the kisses they’re sharing, it’s absolutely insufferable. Eric can’t get enough.

His thighs are trembling now, his stomach getting tight and he’s chasing that high, blunt nails coming down Adam’s back and leaving little red trails in their wake.

“Adam, Adam, Adam…” he’s whimpering, silently begging, _aching_ to let go.

“You close?” breathes Adam and Eric can’t string words together, so he just nods, met with a sloppy kiss and it’s all teeth but it’s just right.

When Adam speaks, next to his ear, Eric can feel the demand in his voice, sharp and hot.

“Come for me. Need to see your eyes roll back in your head, need to taste you.”

And that immediately pushes Eric over the edge, has him howling Adam’s name, his eyes snapping shut and stars dancing across his vision. He paints his stomach and Adam’s hand with ribbons of white, losing himself in the pleasure of it all. Not long after, Adam comes with a choked moan, throwing his head back, and it’s such a pretty sight.

They stay close, leaning against the wall, else Eric frets he might collapse, and they come down from their high, staying in the slow haze that had them both panting, gingerly holding onto each other. Eric can’t help but laugh. It’s a laugh of relief, of pride, hell, it’s of pure love that he has for this wonderful boy.

“That was…”

“Fucking insane,” Adam fills him in, pressing a lazy kiss to Eric’s lips.

“Yeah. Yeah, it was. Good insane though, right?”

Because he still wants to make sure Adam’s on the same page. But Adam just looks at him as if telling him that it’s a ridiculous question.

“Are you kidding? It was _great_ insane. I mean, shit, I wanna do it again.”

 _I’ve created a monster,_ Eric thinks. He exhales a chuckle, kissing Adam soundly but keeping it chaste.

“So do I, but _not_ right now. My knees might give way if we do anymore.”

It’s better being honest, after all. Besides, Eric still has yet to experience the entirety of Adam, and he wants to do it when neither of them is ready-for-bed tired. He distantly wonders if Adam would follow him home and join him in his bed. He wonders if he’d snuggle him.

Adam flashes him a soft, sincere smile that already has Eric sold on whatever he’s about to say.

“Okay. I’ll carry you.”


End file.
